Ulang Tahun Terburuk Eren
by VandalaHidan
Summary: Hari ini,adalah hari ultahnya.dia sedang berdiri menatap langit senja yang indah,sesekali dia menghela nafas,dan secara tiba tiba,otaknya memainkan memorinya waktu SMP dulu,saat ia ulang tahun juga...


Fanfic ke 2 tentang shingeki no kyojin...

DISCLAIMER:HAJIME ISAYAMA

RATED:T

WARNING:ANEH,TYPO,GAJE DAN LAIN !bagi yang ingin baca fic ini mesti tahu arc di komik snk,kerena fic ini mengangkat sedikit latar di komik tersebut saat Eren diculik Reiner dkk

DONT LIKE THIS FANDOM,DONT READ!

NO FLAME!NO FLAME!AUTHOR MALES NGELADENIN KOMENTAR GA JELAS SIRIK TANDA TAK MAMPU!

.

.

.

Hari ini,adalah hari ultah Eren dia sedang berdiri menatap langit senja yang indah,dengan semburat keorenyean khasnya, dia menghela nafas,dan secara tiba tiba,otaknya memainkan memorinya waktu SMP dulu,saat ia ulang tahun juga...

J

A

M

A

N

S

M

P

Hari itu,adalah hari yang cerah bagi Eren,seorang murid dari SMP begitu?karena hari ini dia sedang berulang tahun,tepatnya tanggal 30 Maret(sama dong kayak author)

''Nanananana...''sanandung Eren bahagia''Hari ini pasti banyak yang ngasih gue kejutan!''GE tengah perjalanan menuju sekolah,dia bertemu sobat karibnya,yaitu Armin

''Hai Eren!''sapa Armin riang

''hai juga,eh Min,kamu tau ga hari ini hari apa?''

''um...hari Senin!''

''Bukan!''

''Lalu hari apa?''

''ini ha~''omongan Eren kepotong gegara ada Mikasa dateng

''Eh,Mikasa''sapa Armin

''Ohayo minna"jawab Mikasa singkat

''Eh,ayo cepat!nanti telat''lanjut ber 3 mempercepat langkah mereka

DIKELAS8F

Lima menit menjelang pelajaran pertama dimulai,anak murid 8F lagi asyik ngobrol,ngerumpi,makan,nahan e'e,main ps(kok?),main warnet(halah?)dan bahkan main kuda lumping(walah?)

''hoooammmm...''Bertolt asyik nguap

PREETTTT,Connie asyik kentut

Kalau murid budiman kita mah(aka Eren)lagi asyik baca komik

Tiba tiba,bel bunyi, Pak Levi(guru MTK) pun langsung masuk kelas

''Baik anak anak,sesuai yang bapak sampaikan kemarin,hari ini ulangan dua bab, jangan lupa,PR essay yang 50 soal dikumpul juga''jelas Pak Levi,singkat,padat dan bikin murid budiman kita gemeter

''YAH!gue belom ngerjain!''ceplos Eren

''APA?''Kuping Levi yang terkenal pendengarannya tajam,setajam silet pun mendengar ceplosan murid budiman kita,saudara saudari!Levi menghampiri meja Eren yang letaknya tak jauh dari meja guru

Semua tegang,kecuali Jean yang cengengesan dan memang musuh Eren

''Semoga Tuhan YME menyelamatkan Eren,amin''doa Crista

''Ya ampunn!''Reiner mimisan seketika

''cih''Ymir mendecih

Oke,back to Levi...

''Kamu tidak mengerjakan ya? ?''tanya Pak Levi dengan nada mencekam dan penuh interogasi

''M..,,mmaa,,maaf pak..."ujar Eren terbata bata

''Apa?beraninya kau...''Pak Levi langsung murka,dan wataknya sebagai guru tergalak dan tersadis di SMP itu pun mulai menunjukkan sifat iblisnya

''Maaf pak!maafkan saya!saya benar benar lupa!maafkan saya!''lanjut Eren

''Kamu tidak boleh masuk ke kelas bapak,jika kamu belum mengerjakan soal soal ini''Ujar Pak Levi sebari memberi 4 lembar essay yang 1 lembarnya berjumlah 50 soal

'buset dah!banyak amat!kapan kelarnye gue ngerjain nih soal soal?'batin Eren

''Oh,dan satu lagi,kau tidak boleh mengerjakan essay essay matematika itu di harus mengerjakannya di depan ruang guru sehabis pulang sekolah

DUARR!Batin Eren kacau,ini artinya dia akan terus pulang terlambat sampai semua tugasnya selesai. Eren berusaha menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini...

N

G

E

R

J

A

I

N

S

O

A

L

Sekarang Eren sedang di depan ruang guru,dengan soal soal yang bejibun terduduk lesu,mengingat Armin dan Mikasa yang masih menunggunya di kantin,walau ini sudah sore. Levi sengaja tidak membolehkan Mikasa dan Armin menemui Eren,takut dibantuin katanya

''Huhh..sampai berapa hari aku akan gini terus,kan gak enak sama Mikasa sama Armin...ahh,,ultah kali ini takkan pernah kulupakan, penuh kejutan,yaitu kejutan besar dari Pak Levi,soal MTK 200 nomor...Aku tidak mau kejutan seperti ini,ini bukan kejutan seperti yang kuharapkan...''sedih Eren

.

.

.

Eren pun tersadar dari lamunanya dan hari kini sudah berganti dari senja hingga ke bintang sudah bertaburan di kenangannya yang konyol itu,Eren jadi terkekeh juga masih ingat betul,kalau dia akhirnya selesai mengerjakan soal soal itu dalam waktu 2 ia juga tidak melupakan pengorbanan tulus Mikasa dan Armin,yang mau menemaninya sampai sore hari,dan ikut pulang telat saat ini,ia belum bisa membalas ketulusan dua sahabatnya itu...

Bahkan sudah banyak yang berubah sejak zaman SMP itu,keadaannya sudah tidak seperti dulu ,Eren sangat merindukan ke overprotective pannya Mikasa,serta senyuman ,ia bahkan tidak tahu mereka ber dua di mana,apakah dia masih bisa bertemu mereka lagi besok,dan apakah mereka ber 2 masih bisa berjumpa lagi dengannya...

.

.

.

''Oi Eren,melamun saja kau''ujar Reiner,yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya

''Diam kau,penghianat brengsek!''kutuk Eren

''Sudahlah,jangan melakukan hal yang sia sia''sahut Ymir

Ya,kini Eren sedang diculik oleh dua orang yang dulunya teman sekelasnya,Reiner dan bahkan tidak tahu,mengapa dua sobatnya ini menjadi penghianat busuk bagi umat manusia,sekaligus juga tak menyangka,ultahnya kali ini,dua sobatnya jadi penghianat dan parahnya lagi,dia tidak bisa mendengar ucapan selamat ultah dari Mikasa dan Armin ,semuanya jadi serba tak terduga...

''Mikasa,Armin,dimana kalian?aku sangat merindukan kalian...''

~FIN~

Selesai juga fic Vandala kali ini!oh iya,jadi setting cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik snk yang pas Eren diculik,terus Vandala gabungin deh,ceritanya hari tersebut adalah hari ultahnya Eren,kalau masa SMP Vanda yang ngarang sendiri,hehe!Terima kasih bagi minna yang sudah meluangkan wakti buat baca fic Vandala yang ancur ini!;)

Mind to Review?


End file.
